Wie es geht
by Miuu
Summary: Eine Songfic über die Frage, von der Shinichi gehofft hatte, dass Kogoro sie nie stellen würde.


**Inhalt:** Eine Songfic über die Frage, von der Shinichi gehofft hatte, dass Kogoro sie nie stellen würde.

**Pairing(s):** Shinichi x Kogoro

**Kommentar:** Das war ursprünglich mal als alternative Szene einer großen, ganzen Geschichte gedacht. Da das große Ganze aber nie geschrieben wurde, bleibt es eine einsame Momentaufnahme.  
Das Lied ist "Wie es geht" von Die Ärzte.

* * *

**Wie es geht**

Deine Frage steht unbeantwortet im Raum.

Wie oft habe ich mich vor ihr gefürchtet? Wie oft mich gefragt, was ich dir antworten will, solltest du mich wirklich einmal fragen?

Die Wahrheit? Eine Lüge?

Was soll ich dir antworten, wenn du mich fragst, ob ich dich liebe?

* * *

_Ich schau dich an und du bist unbeschreiblich schön_

_Ich könnte ewig hier sitzen und dich einfach nur ansehn_

* * *

Ich kann nicht anders, als dich anzuschweigen, und bleibe dir deine Antwort schuldig.

Wie soll ich dir etwas erklären, das ich mir selbst so lang nicht eingestehen konnte?

Obwohl es doch so offensichtlich war. Jeder Blick, den ich dir zugeworfen hatte, jede noch so kleine Geste in meinem Verhalten, all das musste mich schon unzählige Male verraten haben.

Wie kann es sein, dass es dir nicht schon längst klar geworden ist? Wie konnte ich so naiv sein, zu hoffen, dass es dir niemals klar werden wird…

Aber wenn ich es dir jetzt eingestehe, wirst du mich nach dem Warum fragen.

Und das kann ich dir nicht geben.

* * *

_Doch plötzlich stehst du auf und du willst gehen_

* * *

Als du dich plötzlich von deinem Platz erhebst, wird mir klar, dass ich zu lange gezögert habe.

Ich könnte dich gehen lassen, doch das würde jetzt auch nichts mehr retten.

Wie ich es auch halte, ob ich dir die Wahrheit sage, oder meine Gefühle für immer für mich behalte, ich werde dich so oder so verlieren.

Also sollte ich wenigstens den Mut aufbringen, ehrlich zu sein.

„Kogoro…"

* * *

_Bitte geh noch nicht_

_Ich weiß, es ist schon spät_

* * *

Du hältst in deinem Tun inne, siehst mich an.

Und nun?

* * *

_Ich will dir noch was sagen,_

_Ich weiß nur nicht, wie es geht_

* * *

Wie soll ich dir sagen, dass du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben geworden bist? Wie soll ich dir die Gefühle erklären, die ich für dich hege?

* * *

_Bleib noch ein bisschen hier und_

_Schau mich nicht so an,_

_Weil ich sonst ganz bestimmt überhaupt gar nichts sagen kann_

* * *

Noch immer blickst du mich abwartend an, noch immer schweige ich.

Ratlosigkeit, Verzweiflung, Hass, Abscheu – Hoffnung? Was ist es, was ich in deinem Blick erkennen soll? Tu ihn mir nicht an, diesen Blick. Er macht es mir erst recht unmöglich, zu antworten.

Aber ich sehe es dir doch an. Du weißt es, ich weiß es.

* * *

_Ich weiß selber nicht, was los ist, meine Knie werden weich_

_Im Film sieht es so einfach aus, jetzt bin ich kreidebleich_

* * *

Also warum hast du überhaupt gefragt?

Und warum schaffe ich es dann nicht, dir deine Antwort zu geben?!

…Es ist etwas anderes, eine Sache vor einem selbst zuzugeben, sie für sich selbst zu akzeptieren und mit ihr zu leben…

als sie auszusprechen.

* * *

_Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll_

_Mein Gott, jetzt gehst du gleich_

* * *

Die Zeit läuft mir davon und dennoch erfüllt Schweigen den Raum.

* * *

_Bitte geh noch nicht_

_Bleib noch ein bisschen hier_

_Ich muss dir noch was sagen,_

_Nur die Worte fehlen mir_

* * *

Wenn du doch schon längst weißt, was ich für dich empfinde, dann musst du doch auch wissen, dass ich es einfach nicht aussprechen kann und nicht aussprechen darf.

* * *

_Bitte geh noch nicht_

_Ich weiß, es ist schon spät_

_Ich will dir noch was sagen,_

_Ich weiß nur nicht, wie es geht_

* * *

Dass ich mich nach dir sehne, jeden einzelnen Augenblick, an dem du nicht bei mir bist…

* * *

_Wie es geht_

* * *

Dass ich dich brauche…

* * *

_Wie es geht_

* * *

Dass ich dich bewundere…

* * *

_Wie es geht_

* * *

Dass ich dich schätze…

* * *

_Wie es geht_

* * *

Dass ich dich begehre…

* * *

_Wie es geht_

* * *

Dass ich dich liebe.

* * *

_Ich dachte immer, dass es leicht wär_

_Ich dachte immer, das ist doch kein Problem_

* * *

Ich habe sie nie verstanden, all die Menschen, die es nicht fertig brachten, ihre Gefühle einem anderen zu offenbaren. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein, jemandem, den man von ganzem Herzen liebte, dies auch zu sagen.

* * *

_Jetzt sitz ich hier wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange_

_Und ich fühl mich wie gelähmt_

* * *

Ich habe nie verstanden, was man damit zerstören konnte…

* * *

_Ich muss es sagen, ich weiß nur noch nicht, wie_

_Ich muss es dir sagen_

* * *

Aber ich habe keine Wahl. Ich muss es dir sagen.

* * *

_Jetzt, oder nie_

* * *

Jetzt… oder nie.

„Bitte geh noch nicht!" Hastig stehe nun auch ich endlich auf, blicke dir flehend in die Augen.

‚Am besten gehst du nie'

Flehend darum, dass du mir wenigstens ein letztes Mal noch zuhörst.

* * *

_Ich hab's dir schon so oft gesagt in meiner Phantasie_

* * *

Ich merke, wie Tränen sich in meinen Augen bilden, und kann doch nichts dagegen tun.

* * *

_Bleib noch ein bisschen hier!_

* * *

Vorsichtig mache ich einen Schritt auf dich zu, überbrücke das letzte Bisschen Distanz zwischen uns.

* * *

_Bitte geh noch nicht!_

* * *

„Es tut mir leid…"

* * *

_Was ich versuche dir zu sagen, ist_

* * *

Und dann nehme ich endlich für ein letztes Mal meinen Mut zusammen, beuge mich zu dir hinüber und berühre deine Lippen in einem sanften, beinahe schon gehauchten Kuss. Und auch, wenn ich es eigentlich dabei belassen wollte, so gelingt es mir nun nicht, mich sogleich wieder von dir zu lösen.

Erst recht nicht, als du beginnst, den Kuss ganz vorsichtig und ebenso sanft zu erwidern.

Erst nach einiger Zeit lasse ich es geschehen (lässt du es geschehen? – Ich weiß es nicht), dass dieser Kuss sein Ende findet.

Mit unsicherem Blick sehe ich dich an, und meine Stimme ist kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Ich liebe dich."

Du antwortest nur stumm, bevor du dich umwendest und gehst.

* * *

_Ich weiß nicht, wie es geht_

* * *

Schweigend blicke ich dir nach.

* * *

_Wie es geht_

* * *

Zu dumm, dass ich deine Antwort nicht verstanden habe.

* * *

_Wie es geht_


End file.
